The present invention relates to a seat for vehicle use integrated with an air bag.
A seat for vehicle use is well known which is integrated with a side air bag deploying to the side of a passenger at the time of collision of a vehicle. For example, Patent Document JP-A-9-104316 discloses the following seat for vehicle use. A seat back board covering a back of the seat back is provided being extended to a side of the seat. An air bag device is accommodated in an end portion of an accommodation space formed between the seat back and the seat back board. The seat back board covers an air bag device, and a side plate portion of the seat back board is opened outside by the developing pressure of the air bag so that the air bag can be protruded from the seat back.
Further, Patent Document JP-A-9-323606 discloses the following seat for vehicle use. An air bag device is integrated in a seat bag. A specific seam of the seat back is ruptured by the developing pressure of the air bag so that the air bag can be protruded from the seat back.
Furthermore, Patent Document JP-A-11-59312 discloses the following seat for vehicle use. An air bag unit, which is housed in a case and formed into a unit, is arranged inside a side portion of a seat back. This air bag unit is covered with a covering material. A lid portion of the case is released by the developing pressure of the air bag so as to rupture a seam formed between the seat back and the covering material. The air bag is protruded from the seat back.
However, according to the seat for vehicle use described in Patent Document JP-A-9-104316, the following problems may be encountered. Since the air bag is protruded from the opening formed when the side plate portion of the seat back board is opened outside, the air bag is deployed to the side of the seat.
According to the seat for vehicle use described in Patent Document JP-A-9-323606, the following problems may be encountered. Although the air bag can be properly deployed, the structure of the seam capable of being ruptured by the developing pressure of the air bag is complicated. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is raised.
According to the seat for vehicle use described in Patent Document JP-A-11-59312, the following problems may be encountered. It is necessary to form the seam, which is formed between the seat bag and the covering material, so that it can be ruptured by the developing pressure of the air bag. Therefore, the seam structure becomes complicated and the manufacturing cost is raised.